The Best Cure
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Charlie is having a horrible day and he knows there's a perfect way to cure it. That perfect cure just happens to be Steven Meeks. Rated T for romance. Oneshot.


The Best Cure

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? However, if you do and you want to let me borrow Knox for the weekend, I'd gladly repay you.**

**A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to the lovely and sweet Ms. HeadinTheClouds13. She requested I do a Charlie/Meeks oneshot. I took the basis of what she wanted to see and added to it. Considering I've never done one before and I'm just now discovering the pairing, I hope everyone enjoys it. As always, please read and review. If you have any pairings or plots for oneshots you'd like to see, don't hesitate to ask me. I enjoy writing for others. **

Charlie Dalton was having a bad day. No, his bad day was actually horrible. It had started off with waking up at three in the morning for no explainable reason and not being able to fall back asleep. Following that, he had spilled orange juice all over himself at breakfast, forgot a paper back in his room that was worth seven percent of his grade and got stuck with being Cameron's partner on a history project. It was bad enough that he had to share a room with the fink, let alone spend even more time alone with him. Who he had wanted to be partnered with was Steven Meeks. The curly-hared seventeen-year-old with glasses who was the smartest guy he knew. Charlie liked spending time alone with Meeks. It always ended in the same way. They hadn't labeled themselves as anything yet but Charlie considered himself taken. No one could find out. Not in such a conservative school that had nothing but males flocking the hallways. It would only cause them problems and they'd most likely be expelled. That was why he had been hoping for an excuse for them to be alone. Again, the Gods of Fate had ruled against him but he was going to take charge. There was still enough time to turn around his day before it was too late.

Stopping off at his dorm, he tossed his books haphazardly onto his bed and pulled off his sweater. Charlie slipped off his tie and removed his uniform shirt that had the orange juice stain on it still from that morning. Keeping his undershirt, he pulled on a clean flannel shirt that he wore on the weekends and when they were actually blessed with free time. As he was finishing up with the buttons Cameron came in. Charlie rolled his eyes in annoyed silence as he hurried up.

"Alright Dalton. We need to get a head start on this project," Cameron informed him matter-of-factly.

Charlie clenched his jaw as he ran a hand through his hair to restyle it. "No, _you_ need to get a head start on this project. _I _need to find someone."

Cameron scoffed indignantly. "I'm not doing this project by myself, Charlie! That isn't fair. You're going to be helping me with the work."

Not having time for an argument, Charlie turned around with a glare. "I never said I wouldn't. I just don't want to do it right now. If you keep harassing me you're going to regret it." The look flashing in his eyes must have been enough to show Cameron that he hadn't been kidding. Cameron plopped down on his bed without another word and opened up his notebook. Not even bothering with a second glance, Charlie smoothed out his shirt and left their room. As naturally looking as possible he strolled into the Common Room to find Meeks working with Pitts on their radio. He wasn't so sure they'd ever get it finished but then again, Meeks was doing it. Whatever Meeks did turned out right. No one would ever find Charlie betting against him.

"Hey Pitts, Meeks," he greeted as he plopped down in a chair across from them at one of the tables. Pitts nodded in Charlie's direction and Meeks didn't look away from the radio. Charlie watched as his glasses slipped down his nose and as he awkwardly pushed them back up. The look of concentration on Meeks' face was both familiar and Charlie's favorite. The passion that reflected in his eyes always managed to get to him. His eyes traveled a bit lower to find him chewing on his bottom lip as he ran over figures and guesses in his mind. A bit lower down and Charlie found Meeks was wearing a sweater. It wasn't just any sweater. It was _the_ sweater.

The sweater was of a navy blue color and Charlie loved how it brought out the different flecks of color in Meeks' eyes to perfection. The other aspect of the sweater was that he loved how it seemed to cling to every part of his chest, back and arms just right. It accentuated the soft but firm muscles that lie underneath and made the way he moved exquisitely painful. Charlie didn't notice until Meeks moved again that he was holding his breath. He slowly let it out and drew in a deep breath to try and keep his breathing going. That's when he noticed Meeks had removed his glasses. Charlie's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips before quickly standing from his seat at the table.

"Meeks, you and I need to talk," he stated firmly with a fire burning in his eyes.

Meeks looked up in surprise at Charlie's sudden words. He recognized the need in his eyes. "Right now?" he asked. He had known Charlie was having a bad day. He should've expected this but he had been hoping to be able to wait until after dinner. "I'm right in the middle of this."

Charlie nodded. "Right now." He couldn't wait any longer. Charlie wasn't a very patient person and he needed to be alone with him before he went insane. He was about to add something else when Meeks stood up and handed everything to Pitts. After Meeks promised they'd continue to work on it later, the two teenagers left the Common Room and headed down the hall in comfortable silence.

They both knew where they were going. It was an unspoken agreement that they had all of their important talks among other things at the same place. The place helped insure them that they wouldn't get caught. Minutes passed until they found themselves on a different floor of Welton and in an old classroom that wasn't used anymore. One of the reasons that they liked the room so much was that the doors not only locked but also it wasn't that often people passed by it. There was less of a chance to be overheard no matter what they were doing. As soon as they were inside Charlie locked the door behind them. They always left the door on the other side of the room locked just incase they were in some kind of a hurry and had forgotten. Since the afternoon sunlight was still streaming in through the windows there was no use in turning on the overhead lights. Charlie enjoys the way the natural light brings out natural highlights in Meeks' curls anyway.

Knowing that actions spoke louder than words, Charlie backed Meeks into the wall once he had turned around from the door handle. Meeks didn't even bother with trying to prolong it. When Charlie wanted something he chased it until it was his. Charlie placed one hand on the wall beside Meeks' head before leaning in closer to him. Now he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Once he was close enough to him, he stopped. "God, I've been wanting this all day," Charlie groaned. When he spoke his lips brushed across Meeks' because they were so close. "The things you do to me, Steven," he breathed before pressing his lips firmly against his.

Meeks' response was immediate. Charlie never called him Steven unless they were alone. It was something intimate between them that he treasured when it happened. Meeks happily kissed the sax-player back. His arms wrapped around Charlie's neck to bring him closer. The shifting of their bodies caused friction between the two of them and they groaned simultaneously. Charlie ran his tongue along Meeks' bottom lip to request entrance. All too eagerly Meeks allowed him access and their kiss turned passionate. Charlie loved the way Meeks tasted. It was all peppermint and something distinctly all his own. It was something he could never get enough of and he hoped he'd never have to stop.

Charlie kept his hand firmly pressed against the wall to keep himself steady. The sessions like this spent with Meeks always caused him to become lightheaded. His free hand however found the hem of that sweater he enjoyed and slipped underneath it. Meeks' gasp caused Charlie to smirk into the kiss for a moment. He ran his hand up the smooth skin of his side before his fingers splayed out across his stomach. Meeks reactions were only encouraging him to continue. Charlie broke the kiss for a moment to breathe in deeply. He'd gladly suffer from oxygen loss for this. He pressed another kiss to Meeks' lips and then another before gently biting down on the boy's bottom lip. Meeks' grip tightened around Charlie's neck as he did so. He was all but putty in Nuwanda's hands and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Charlie pressed a soft kiss to where he had bit down before trailing kisses down to his jaw and then down to his neck. The soft sigh that reached his ears from his partner kept his eagerness going. The reactions from his work were the parts he loved best. Charlie slowed until he was at the point where Meeks' neck met his shoulder. He knew that to be the most sensitive part and he gladly took advantage of it every chance he got. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but he didn't care. Meeks could just wear shirts that covered up his skin better for the next few days or so. He bruised too easily anyway. Charlie bit down on the spot, which earned a pleasure-filled moan from the genius between him and the wall. He continued to bite for a moment before pressing a soothing kiss against it. To further prove that Meeks was his and no one else's he sucked lightly on the skin to leave a mark. The action caused Meeks to grind against him once again and a groan rose from Charlie's throat. Even when he didn't try he got to him.

Upon hearing Charlie's groan Meeks knew it was his chance to take control. With Charlie distracted, he unwound his arms from around his neck and pushed Charlie backwards. He grabbed onto Charlie's flannel shirt to steady him from falling over but effectively managed to pin him against the teacher's desk. Charlie's eyes widened up at him. It wasn't too typical for Meeks to take control but when he did it was well worth it. Meeks started the kiss that time. It was different from the first one. There was more urgency to it. It was all passion and need and left them both wanting more as Meeks trailed down to Charlie's neck. Meeks' thin fingers easily undid the top button of Charlie's flannel shirt. He then leaned down and began to kiss his neck. Charlie buried his hand in Meeks' hair to keep him there as he kissed his skin. Charlie groaned and closed his eyes. The two weren't being quiet anymore nor could they be if they tried. Charlie was already pleased with his decision to drag Meeks away from his work. His bad day was already getting much better. With that last thought, he went back to enjoying the kisses upon his skin that Meeks was bestowing and got lost in the sensations.

By the time the two Dead Poets left the old classroom the sun had gone down. Charlie was back to being his usual self. Meeks had cured him and lifted his mood considerably. To help keep their cover they parted ways to take different staircases back to their dorm area. Meeks went back to the Common Room and began working with Pitts. However, he made sure to cover up any marks beforehand. Charlie went back to his room and was pleasantly surprised to find Cameron vacant from the vicinity. Apparently he had understood not to bother Charlie that night. Charlie lay back against the pillows on his bed with a contented sigh. His thoughts began to wander back to the activities from not long ago and his fingers unconsciously skimmed over a mark that was quickly reddening on his neck. When there was a knock on the doorway Charlie quickly sat up and his eyes landed upon Knox. Charlie cleared his throat and pulled up the collar on his shirt as Knox plopped down on the chair at his desk.

"You need something Knoxious?" he asked.

Knox shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tugged at his tie. "I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not but we're best friends, Charlie. I have to."

Charlie just stared at him. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Either that or he was just plain old paranoid.

"I was on the second floor earlier and I heard noises coming from this old classroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. That's when I realized it was you and Meeks." Knox cleared his throat.

Charlie stayed frozen and didn't say anything. He was trying to keep calm. It didn't mean Knox knew anything. He had no physical proof. There was no way he could've seen inside.

"I stopped by the Common Room on my way here to see Meeks. Jesus, Charlie! What'd you do to him? I know you like bossing him around but he didn't do anything to piss you off. Don't take out your bad days on him, okay? It's not fair. He can't defend himself all that well I bet."

Charlie stared at Knox blankly for a second before it clicked. Knox thought that they had been fighting and so they didn't get expelled they had done it in a classroom. Charlie suddenly burst into laughter. "Actually, he's _really_ good at defending himself." With what they had been doing anyway. "Don't worry, though. I uh, won't hurt him."

Knox nodded and sighed in relief. "Good. He seems pretty happy even though it looks like you laid most of your blows to the neck. He sure bruises and turns red easily, doesn't he?" he laughed.

Charlie laughed along with him and self-consciously pulled up the collar of his shirt more. "He really does."

Knox stood up from the chair. "Anyway, I'll see you at dinner, Charlie."

Charlie bid his goodbye and watched as Knox shut the door behind him. Sighing in relief, he flopped back against the pillows again and stared up at the ceiling. Even though they had almost been caught it had been worth it. Charlie closed his eyes as he started to relax before dinner. This just proved it. Steven Meeks was the best cure for a horrible day and thankfully he was the one prescription that wouldn't run out.


End file.
